Baby
Biography Created as a "last resort" by the demented Tsufuru-jin machine-mutant Dr. Myū, Baby is a parasite who lives for nothing more than total annihilation of the Saiyan Race and dominance of the Universe. Baby is first seen by Goku, Pan and Trunks while they are on the planet M2, home of Dr. Myu. During the encounter, Baby is still confined to a tank of liquid, where he is completing his regeneration. Eventually, the process is complete, but the still-weak Baby proves to be no match whatsoever for Goku, Pan and Trunks, so he stows himself away in Dr. Myu's body while he escapes. Bursting his way out of Myu's body, Baby berates Myu for forgetting who the "true master" is, revealing that it was he who created Myu to revive him, and gave him the ability to create all the other Machine Mutants. What caused Baby to need Myu to regenerate him is never revealed, but reasons can be inferred. Baby finds a Black Star Dragon Ball in Myu's brain, and plans a way to trap Goku, Pan and Trunks after failing to stop them from departing M2 inside General Rilldo's body. Baby then slaughters an entire space crew, and enters the body of a young alien boy and hides the Dragon Ball in order to trap the Saiyans. The plan works, and the Baby-alien is taken by the trio to a hospital on a different planet, where he escapes the body of the alien and enters that of a doctor. Seeing his chance, Baby catches Trunks alone and enters his body through a cut in Trunks' shoulder. Unfortunately for Baby, Trunks proves to have too strong a mind, and Baby is forced to leave Trunks' body. Being no match for the might of Goku, Pan and Trunks, Baby flees the planet and makes his way to Earth, seeking the remaining Saiyans. Invasion Baby-Vegeta, in his Base form.Upon going to Earth, Baby begins his rampage and first enters the body of Goten. Baby then challenges Gohan to a battle, in which Baby leaves Goten's body and enters Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg inside Goten's body, keeping him under Baby's control. Goten and Baby then seek the next Saiyan, Vegeta, and ultimately find him. Baby challenges Vegeta to a duel, and they fight evenly for a while until one of Baby's attacks cuts Vegeta's skin. Seeing his chance, Baby leaves Gohan's body and enters Vegeta's, thus becoming the insanely powerful Baby-Vegeta. Having by now brought the entire world's population under his control, Baby-Vegeta is later on stunned to be encountered by Goku, who had recently returned to Earth. Baby-Vegeta then reveals that he has placed everyone on Earth under his control, not knowing that there are still four inhabitants who are not: Pan, Good Buu, Mr. Satan and Uub. This includes Trunks, who did not, in fact, force Baby out. Baby reveals the incident to have been an act, so that he could place an egg within Trunks to overtake him later. Goku then challenges Baby-Vegeta to combat. It's an even match, but Baby-Vegeta gains the upper hand when Goku reverts back to normal and by having the hypnotized Saiyans lend him enough energy for him to transform into his final form. With his new power, Baby-Vegeta easily topples Goku, and fires a Revenge Death Ball at him. After the ensuing explosion, Goku is nowhere to be seen and presumed dead. Baby-Vegeta's third formBaby-Vegeta then decides to carry out the final phase of his plan: that of using the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for the return of the Tsufuru home planet, Planet Plant (now dubbed by Baby as "Planet Tsufuru"), and to move everyone on Earth to the new Planet Tsufuru via spaceships. But after seeing Pan, Buu and Hercule intervene, Baby-Vegeta orders Gohan and Videl to execute the young Saiyan. Fortunately, she is rescued at the last minute by Uub, Goku's prized student. Uub and Baby-Vegeta then engage one another in mortal combat, and seem to be even. Gohan, Goten and Trunks come to Baby-Vegeta's aid, but Baby-Vegeta claims the he was merely playing with Uub, and blasts them aside for their lack of faith. Baby-Vegeta then fights Uub at his full potential, and moves in for the kill by firing a Revenge Death Ball at the young warrior. But unknown to Baby-Vegeta, who received a report from Bulma and left for Planet Vegeta, Uub survived thanks to the timely intervention of Buu. To his shock, Baby-Vegeta is confronted once again by Uub, only this time, a bulkier, Buu-dressed and lighter-skinned version of Uub (called Majuub in FUNimation's dub), the result of a metamorphosis fusion between Uub and Majin Buu. Baby-Vegeta then resumes the battle against Uub, and the two seem evenly matched, until Uub demonstrates his new power by turning a lot of hypnotized people into chocolate using a Henka Beam from his fingertip. Baby-Vegeta is then almost defeated when Uub fires a Henka Kamehameha at him. Baby-Vegeta, however, declares that he has had "enough playing", and exerts himself further, quickly pushing Uub's beam back at him, and turning the fighter into a harmless piece of chocolate and devouring him. Goku then returns to the battlefield. Having undergone a tail-regrowing process, Goku engages Baby-Vegeta in combat, but Baby-Vegeta still overpowers the young saiyan, and moves in for the final blow when Goku undergoes a mysterious transformation by looking at the Earth. Baby-Vegeta witnesses Goku transform into a Golden Oozaru, but Baby-Vegeta still has the advantage, since Goku has lost control. Goku goes on a rampage and Baby-Vegeta is barely able to dodge Goku's attacks. Eventually, when Oozaru-Goku is confronted by Pan, he comes to his senses and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 right before Baby-Vegeta's eyes. Baby-Vegeta and Goku resume their fight, and Baby-Vegeta sees that he is no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4. In a desperation move, Bulma uses a Bruits Waves Device that transforms Baby-Vegeta into a Golden Oozaru. Although Baby-Vegeta's power has increased beyond that of his adversary, he goes into a blind rage, destroying much of his own city. Believing his enemy to have been reduced to a mindless monster, Goku prepares to take Baby-Vegeta to an uninhabited area, until Baby-Vegeta blindsides him with a ki blast; something he could not do if he was a mad beast. Baby-Vegeta reveals that he still has his mind, and his monster act was simply more of his playing. He then explains that, while Vegeta has become an ape, Baby is still in control (this dialogue was removed in the English dub, replacing it with Baby explaining why his mouth does not move when he talks). After swatting Goku away, Baby decides to further demonstrate his superior power by blasting the Saiyan with a series of devastating finger blasts. Because Goku manages to avoid these, Baby changes tactics, and attacks his family. Finally, Baby and Goku come to blows, leading the parasite to spite Goku further by blasting the Earth with an uncharged Super Galick Gun, which destroys much of Satan City in an explosion visible from Planet Tsufuru. In retaliation, Goku blasts Baby-Vegeta with a x10 Kamehameha, which seems to have no effect. While the initial blast may not have harmed Baby-Vegeta, it was a delayed blast, which catches Baby off-guard, and stops his attack. Eventually, Baby-Vegeta and Goku both land a knockout punch on each other and fall. But the mind controlled Bulma uses the Bruits Wave machine to replenish Baby's power, waking him up at the same time as Goku, and they resume the fight. Because Baby-Vegeta's energy was replenished and Goku's was not, he easily beats down Goku. Making matters worse, Goku's friends and family, freed from Baby's control, join the fight, and Baby begins to target them. Because Baby is aware of Goku's loss of power, Goku's taunting and psychological tactics are useless, and Baby ignores him as he attacks the others. Golden Oozaru / Super Great Ape Baby-Vegeta.Finally, Baby prepares to wipe everyone out with a heavily charged Super Galick Gun. Unfortunately for the Tsufurujin parasite, Uub, who is still active inside Baby-Vegeta's body, powers up and attacks him from the inside, inflating his stomach, causing him great pain, and stopping him from unleashing the lethal blast. Baby-Vegeta tries to counter Uub's power, but finds himself unable to attack a man inside him, driving him to the point of spitting Majuub out of his mouth. Baby-Vegeta then sees the cured Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Pan giving their power to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. To stop them, Baby-Vegeta fires a super Galick Gun at the five saiyans. Although Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are knocked out, Goku emerges unharmed from the explosion, renewed and prepared to resume the battle against the Tsufurujin parasite. Having been greatly weakened by Uub's earlier interior attack, Baby-Vegeta's power is now even with Goku's. However, due to his complete lack of focus, and ever-increasing rage, Baby-Vegeta finds himself unable to harm Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who ultimately takes his opportunity to chop Baby-Vegeta's tail off, reverting him to a beaten and battered Form 3 Baby-Vegeta. In a last ditch effort to escape alive, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and attempts to escape from Planet Tsufuru in his spaceship. To his shock, Baby's last sight is that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku firing a Super Kamehameha wave at Baby which carries him straight through the core of the sun, destroying the Tsufuru-jin Parasite for good. After Baby's demise, the Sacred Water at Kami's Lookout is used to cure all of Baby's victims. Special Attacks * Revenge Death Ball - A large black energy ball. An attack that would have killed Goku if Kibitoshin hadn't rescued Goku at the last minute. This attack is similar to the Genki Dama attack, because Baby has to draw energy from his slaves (the humans). However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being (evidently) stored within Baby, as he is able to generate it at will every time afterward. Baby also used this attack as a Golden Oozaru, calling it the Revenge Death Ball Final for his final attack against Goku. * Fire Death Ball - A giant black ball of energy, with an orange outer glow. Releases a fiery explosion when it hits. He hurled this attack at Super Saiyan 4 Goku while in his Golden Oozaru state. Known as Flaming Death Ball in the FUNimation dub. * Super Galick Gun - a powered up Galick Gun. * Renzoku Super Galick Gun - Firing many energy bullets. An attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Performed while in the Golden Oozaru state. * Fire Breath - As a Golden Oozaru, Baby had the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. * Final Flash - A technique Baby uses while he is in control of Vegeta. Baby's version of Final Flash is pink. Baby uses this attack once against Goku during their fight on earth (only in the FUNimation dub. See below), and again later against Uub. * Big Bang Attack - Used by Baby while occupying Vegeta's body. In the Japanese version, he performed the Final Flash stance, but shouted "Big Bang Attack", and fired the attack. In the FUNimation dub, this was changed to Baby calling out the Final Flash, possibly to avoid confusion. * Kamehameha - Used against Piccolo while inhabiting Gohan's body. Baby appeared to defeat Piccolo in one hit with the attack. * Liquefy - Baby can liquefy his body, and enter the bodies of others. This was used as Bebi's means of entering, and subsequently possessing, his victims. As Bebi advanced in his stages of "aging", so, too, did this ability advance. Originally, he could become a thick goop, capable of overtaking his victims, or killing them from the inside (as was the case with Dr. Myuu). As he grew, he could liquefy completely, to the point where he could pass unharmed through beam attacks, and reshape his host body to resemble a humanoid version of himself. He was also able to emerge from his victims from anywhere on their bodies. It should be noted that, unlike Majin Buu, Baby's possession could not be resisted. Transformation Like several other villians, Baby takes several different forms 1st form (Baby form) His first form is right after birth. He is very small and usually crawls around, like a baby. At first, he seems very simple and easily takes orders from Myuu. Afterwards, he becomes self-controlling and very intelligent. Despite having much power, he is no match for Goku and the others. He is able to keep control of others bodies, but only very weak ones, whereas with Trunks, he is quickly overpowered and surrenders (he did, however, manage to lay one of his eggs inside Trunks). 2nd form (Teenage form) After invading several peoples' bodies on Earth, Baby transforms. Now much more mature looking, and now carrying shoulder pads. He has also become much stronger, being able to take on Goten. He is also able to control others body much easier than before, easily taking over the bodies of Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. Baby-Goten The form taken once Baby takes control of Goten. Keeping Goten's original looks, Baby takes complete control, turning Goten into his slave and prisoner in his body. Baby seems pleased with his, until seeing Gohan. Baby-Goten is unhesitant and quickly tries to take his body. After a quick battle, Baby is successful. Baby-Gohan The form taken once Baby takes control of Gohan. Just like Goten, Baby takes complete control of Gohan's senses. He is also much stronger than before. He seems confident once starting his fight with Vegeta, but it turns out Vegeta quickly has the upper hand. However, thanks to a possessed Goten, Baby is able to take control of Vegeta.. Baby-Vegeta (1st form) Probably the most well-known form, this is the form taken once Baby takes control of Vegeta. Unlike Goten and Gohan, Baby-Vegeta has red lines across his face, and grey hair (this is because Baby makes it his permenent home). He has also become much stronger once again, easily beating Goku (even at SSJ 3).. Baby-Vegeta (2nd form) The form taken once Baby-Vegeta gathers the energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra. He now has red eyes, red lines across his chest and forehead, and shoulder pads. He does not has this form for long, as he soon gains the energy of all his followers (everyone on Earth), and transforms once again. Baby-Vegeta (3rd form) After taking all the energy form his followers, Baby-Vegeta once again transforms, becoming one of the the strongest villians in the DB universe. He now has a black body, gloves, and shoulder pads. With this new strength, he easily beats Uub, before and after his fusion with Djinn Boo. However, he finds himself at the mercy of SSJ 4 Goku. This is until a possessed Bulma is able to shoot Baby with Bruits Waves. Golden Oozaru Baby Vegeta After getting hit with Bruit Waves, Vegeta transform into a Great Ape. It at first seems he's out of control, until it turns out Baby has complete control of Vegeta afterall. With much increased strength, he is still no match for SSJ 4 Goku. However, with cheap tricks, he is able to drain Goku of all his energy, while beng hit with another round of Bruit Waves, becoming stronger. It is said that Baby could have been much stronger if he was able to keep control of his form better.. 3rd form (Adult form) After being defeated by SSJ 4 Goku, a desperate Baby esacapes Vegeta's bodies. His form is similar to his teenage form, except all grown up. He tries to escape the planet, but his hurled into the sun thanks to Goku's Kamehameha 10X. Voice Actors Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villain